Once Upon a Soccer Team OC Contest
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: GIRL OC CONTEST CLOSED, BOY OC APPS WANTED, DETAILS 'WINNERS' CHAPTER.
1. OC Contest

Once Upon a Soccer Team

AU what if Katie was 16, loved soccer and was picked to be Gustavo's fire? Will Katie and her three best buds be able to make it to the top as a girl band or will they fall under the pressure's of Hollywood and who are these boys they keep running into? Katie/? OCs/?

This is just an idea as a side project so I don't how soon it'll happen but I'm looking for three OCs as Katie's mates and who will 'fall in love' with the boys and some others as back ground peoples. (note: I've entered a OC but I might not use it)

Application:

Name:

(Please no cliché names like Jamie for James) 

Nickname:

Age/Birthday:

Position on the soccer field:

Personality:

Appearance (whatever is easy for you):

Style:

Outfit samples (casual, dressy, performance would be helpful but not compulsory):

Talent (like Logan can back flip, James can sing):

Weakness (Carlos can't sing, Logan can't dance or sing):

Pick one (leave the one you want): Georgia, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania , New Jersey, Maryland, New York

Is your family originally from there, if not, where?:

Family:

Quick back story (how you meet the girls etc and please don't have everyone with some sort of death, some people have to be normal guys):

What do you miss most about leaving your state:

Personality type (eg, emo, prep, nerd, all about the boys, weirdo, etc):

Dislike most about Gustavo:

Like most about Gustavo:

Other likes and interests:

Other dislikes and fears:

If you were stranded on a dessert island, what's one thing you would take:

Half full or half empty:

Preferred guy:

Band names:

Anything else about your OC:

Any ideas about the story:

Want to co-write it:

Examples

Bad Application:

Name: Carla Gomez

(Please no cliché names like Jamie for James) 

Nickname: Helmet-girl

Age/Birthday: 15, 02.28.1995

Position on the soccer field: person who gets the goals

Personality: crazy, people person, always happy and positive, not very bright

Appearance (whatever is easy for you): short for a girl, slim, Latina, brown hair, brown eyes.

Style: jeans, tee shirt and converse

Outfit sample (casual, dressy, performance would be helpful but not compulsory): *insert polyvore here *

Talent (like Logan can back flip, James can sing): can dance (or sing, dance, act)

Weakness (Carlos can't sing, Logan can't dance or sing): can't sing that good

Pick one (leave the one you want): New York

Is your family originally from there, if not, where?: Minnesota

Family: lives with Aunty

Quick back story (how you meet the girls etc): her parents died so she moved to New Jersey with her aunty. Then she the girls found her in the bathroom at school just as she tried killing herself on an over dose. They saved her so now they're tight as.

What do you miss most about leaving your state: the weather

Personality type (eg, emo, prep, nerd, all about the boys, weirdo, etc): emo

Dislike most about Gustavo: he yells a lot

Like most about Gustavo: he let them come along with Katie

Other likes and interests: *insert cliché likes here *

Other dislikes and fears: *insert cliché dislikes here *

If you were stranded on a dessert island, what's one thing you would take: a roller coaster

Half full or half empty: what?

Preferred guy: Carlos

(not meant to offend anyone btw)

Band Names: The Pink Lillies

Better Application example:

Name: Brayden Jones 

Nickname: Shortie

Age/Birthday: 17, 31.12.1993

Position on the soccer field: left wing defence

Personality: she can be quiet when you first meet her but once you warm up to her she can get a bit crazy, loud and hypo, Brayden is usually a very happy and a positive chick that is always up to try new things and will always love her friends. She may be a ball of fluff off the field but once your up against her she is in it to win it, not afraid to get physical.

Appearance (whatever is easy for you): 5'3, curly brown hair that goes down just past her shoulders, grey/navy blue eyes, usually wears contacts, not the slimmest chick in the world, can be mistaken for a 15 year old.

Style: This chick doesn't give two shoes about her style, will wear whatever she wants and this very rarely includes skirts, quiet a tom-boy.

Outfit samples (casual, dressy, performance would be helpful but not compulsory): .com/cgi/set?id=27974967

Talent (like Logan can back flip, James can sing): can sing but not the best at it compared to the others, Ok at dancing once again not the best.

Weakness (Carlos can't sing, Logan can't dance or sing): co-ordination

Pick one (leave the one you want): Massachusetts

Is your family originally from there, if not, where?: originally New Zealand

Family:

Mum, Rachel

Dad, Stuart

(older) Twin, Davis

Quick back story (how you meet the girls etc and please don't have everyone with some sort of death, some people have to be normal guys): when the twins were 6, their family moved to Massachusetts because their dad got a promotion to the states as someone quiet high up in his department. Brayden always got picked on for her funny accent and having a boys name, one day Katie stood up against the bullies and they became friends ever since.

What do you miss most about leaving your state: their soccer team

Personality type (eg, emo, prep, nerd, all about the boys, weirdo, etc): crazy/tom-boy

Dislike most about Gustavo: the cheesy songs that he writes for them

Like most about Gustavo: even in his moods he's family since she had come with Katie and her Mum.

Other likes and interests: wants to learn how to play the drums and speak Spanish, loves pools, favourite colour is royal blue, loves dogs, watching all types of sports, being unpredictable, playing children's games, food

Other dislikes and fears: Justin Bieber, sparkling vampires, being shoved around, skirts, bullies.

If you were stranded on a dessert island, what's one thing you would take: a soccer ball to entertain herself

Half full or half empty: half full

Preferred guy: any

Band names: Remember Me, Far Post Dummy Run

Anything else about your OC: can't understand emos

Any ideas about the story: yeah… I'm the author

Want to co-write it: dude, it's my story lol.

So what do you guys think about this idea?


	2. Things I Should Have Mentioned

General story notes that I should of put in

BIG TIME RUSH  
BTR are actors in Big Time Rush on Nickelodeon, ie. Carlos Pena, James Maslow  
The guys are their ages in 2009  
At palm woods cause it's close to the studio

GIRLS  
Girls are all around 17  
Best friends  
All live in the state that is chosen (note that the states you could choose was just to see which one was more popular)  
They don't move around a lot  
On the same soccer team so everyone can't be goalies  
Thinking of having 6 girls, I have some Guy OCs in the wait

You don't need to go through your OCs and alter them, i can do that if you want  
How does it sound if everyone wrote a chapter as an idea?


	3. eliminations and still pending

**Thank you to all those who have entered an app into this. I would just like to say it's been really hard deciding on these characters** so what I have decided to do is eliminate some. I actually feel really bad doing this so if you've been eliminated or you haven't entered yet you may **enter in again**, final apps will need to be in by **V-day**. On another note I've decided that the Girls are from Boston, Massachusetts.

**X: eliminated**  
**SP: still pending**

**Amelia Williams (midnight knightress) SP**

**AnnaLisa Denim (Mew Mew Pachirisu) X**

**Ariana Giddens (Man-Suz-She) SP**

**Audrey Daniels (.music.11) X**

**Brayden Jones (GreyLionDiva) SP**

**Darian Johnson (21Soccer-Diva21) SP**

**Jenny Huerta (PurpleFr3ak) X**

**Kate Cooper (23bNrAuLeEaYs) SP**

**Louise Renata (RagingRaine) SP**

**Millie Spade (Yellowfang98 deviantart) X**

**Nicolette Ferris (Omg-itsme deviantart) X**

**Nelly Dudemister (Madi-lu deviantart) SP**

**Rikki Limband (Rainbow Plushies) SP**

**Sophia Mcoy (Logan Henderson Is Mine) SP**

**Thyme Cruz (BellaRosa17) SP**


	4. WINNERS

After much consultation with my friends I have finally made my decision. First I would just like to say they were all really good and I hope to put them all in somewhere along the line even if they're only mentioned in one chapter. **Also there are three extra characters that I have chosen that will also have a mainish role sooner or later.**

**

* * *

X: eliminated**  
**B: in the band**  
**S: my little secret ;)**

**_Amelia Williams (midnight knightress) X_**

**_AnnaLisa Denim (Mew Mew Pachirisu) X_**

**_Ariana Giddens (Man-Suz-She) S_**

**_Audrey Daniels (.music.11) X_**

**_Brayden Jones (GreyLionDiva) B_**

**_Darian Johnson (21Soccer-Diva21) B_**

**_Jenny Huerta (PurpleFr3ak) X_**

**_Kate Cooper (23bNrAuLeEaYs) B_**

**_Louise Renata (RagingRaine) B_**

**_Millie Spade (Yellowfang98 deviantart) X_**

**_Nicolette Ferris (Omg-itsme deviantart) X_**

**_Nelly Dudemister (Madi-lu deviantart) S_**

**_Peyton Dunning (CRaZy dAnCe) X_**

**_Rikki Limband (Rainbow Plushies) S_**

**_Sophia Mcoy (Logan Henderson Is Mine) X_**

**_Thyme Cruz (BellaRosa17) B_**

* * *

I actually feel really bad cause I seriously wanted to pick more than I did. DO you guys want to see their profiles, guy and what not?

Also if anyone's interested, there are two brother OCs that need a profile, they're both 19 and will be on Big Time Rush the TV show. So if you want to enter that, PM and I'll give you an application.

One last thing, how bout some ideas for antics that the band gets up to?The first chapter will be based around Big Time Audition but after that I'm hoping for it to go off on it's own.

Grey.


End file.
